The Matrix's Devil
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Dante wake's up in the Matrix and meets Neo and Smith. How did he get there and more importantly is there pizza ? Slash - Neo/Smith and possibly others. 5th chapter posted - Murder.
1. Devil's Awakening

_Long Author's Note:_

Crossover of Matrix and the video game Devil May Cry. I don't own either.  
This though is mine and possibly weird characterizations.

Also I have no clue if Devil May Cry does take place in Chicago , so in this universe it does.

_Time frame _: Post Alternate Universe Revolutions, Post Devil May Cry 3- Dante's Awakening

- For those who don't know : Ebony and Ivory are guns that Dante made himself that like his sword Rebellion can kill Demons.

- Rebellion was a memento from Dante's dad, Sparda. Also pizza is one of Dante's favourite foods.

To get this out-of-the-way - **It is M/M , Neo/Smith and possibly Dante/Neo or what ever else I can think of. **Not saying it's going to happen but I'm warning you now , so you don't get unreasonably mad at me.

- Also if you review and it's filled with swearing or can't be Constructive criticism it will be deleted.  
Otherwise I hope you can enjoy it, this chapter is the...

* * *

**Devil's Waking**

Dante stirred, blinking snow - white bangs out of his eyes. Seeing people above him, two guys , one crouched over him, the other standing.

The half-Devil Demon Hunter heard one of them say " Look he's waking up. Oh, wow. I thought your eyes were pale. His are actually white, that's so cool."

He pushed himself up, the guy crouching over him was tall, pale, had short messy black-hair and huge black/brown eyes. The guy was really pretty, he didn't look or feel like a Devil.

* * *

The standing one was tall, slightly darker than the brown-eyed man but still pale, with short neat brown hair, he looked like a Demon most of the 'human' ones were hot after all.  
His eyes were just a bit darker than mine , his were incredibly pale blue, unlike mine that were white because of being half Demon.

I found myself reaching for Ebony from my belt holster, Ivory was too close to him.

_'He has to be a Demon. Or half like me. He's got to be something.'_

* * *

"Hey, calm down. You don't need to go shooting people, Smith hasn't even insulted you. Normally they don't hit him anyway, but still you don't need to shoot him. " Brown-eyes , rambling had a quiet voice.

_'What happened? The last thing I remember is that strange flash of white and green light. Was it some sort of magic? Where am I? Is that Smith guy really not a Devil or a half. '_

I let go of Ebony. "Who are you? Where am I? Are you sure he's not a Demon?" I asked him.

"I'm Neo, that's Smith , this is New York and what do you mean 'Demon'?. He's scary sure, but Demon? I don't think so. I'm sure I wouldn't have missed if he had wings or claws or something. Who are you?"

* * *

" I'm Dante. Dante Sparda. I'm a Demon Hunter, I'm a half-Devil myself on my Dad's side...' I looked at Smith '... Full Devil's can use illusions' to make themselves look completely human. This doesn't feel like my dimension, it must have been a hell of a spell."

Then Smith speaks for the first time , his voice deeper than Neo's, a subtle drawl " I most definitely am not a Demon. I'm not even half-human,

I am Artificial Intelligence an Ex-Agent. This is the Matrix, a computerized dream-world controlled by machines and thanks to Neo and I is somewhat safer now ."

_'The Matrix, I heard about a movie called that. This is an alternate dimension, I'm guessing that movie was based on this dimension.'_

* * *

"Wait, does that mean Smith, that you aren't real? If you're not real what does that make me?"

Neo is the one who answers " Well, Dante you said your only half-Demon, if the other is human I guess you'd be real. But I don't know."

Neo pulls me up onto my feet , I looked around it felt completely real to me.  
A dark alley, two hot guys. No different then my world, except for the guys.  
Though I was in New York instead of Chicago.

* * *

I unsheathed my oldest Devil Arm, Rebellion , twirling it around wondering if there were any obvious Demons around this dimension.  
_'I'm hungry. Can I pretend pizza is real?'_

"Can we get a pizza?."


	2. Piza the Devil

**Piza the Devil**

As Neo looked around the ruined pizza place and giving Dante his gun back , he thought _' Who knew Devils really like pizza? Seriously, Piza the Devil.'_

"That was AWESOME , Dante. " Smith glared at him for saying that, walking over the rubble to him.

"I only said it was awesome , love. Its not like I'm going to cheat on you. After everything we've been through , thats crazy. " As he gave his love a brief kiss , Dante was picking up the pizzas'.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

Neo and Dante walked into the pizza place , Smith refused to set foot in " Such a crude place , Love." and was waiting outside. Dante and I ordered two pizzas and we both payed for half, five minutes later. Suddenly, there was a roar from in the kitchen.

A, a thing that looked like a humaniod pizza with cutters for hands , jumped over the counter.  
_'What is that a Pizza Demon or something ? It doesn't look very threatening. '_

"Well, there goes the tip. " Dante and I both said before laughing.  
It somehow says through a stream of fire " I am Piza the Devil and you will die. "

* * *

_'Okay, fire -breath could be dangerous. But , really seriously Piza the Devil?_  
_Could a just named himself Pisa the Devil.'_

Dante and I both laughed again , it was hard to Piza seriously with what I'd just thought.  
I wondered if Dante had thought the same thing.  
We both dodged a stream of fire as Pisa, I mean Piza roared "DIE."

* * *

The fire splashed against the glass , it started to melt.  
It lunged at me , I ACTUALLY had to Focus to dodge it .  
_'Damn either a few months older is getting too old or I'm getting too used to things I can beat without Focusing.'_

"Dante , do regular guns work on Demons ?"  
The Devil Hunter had unsheathed the huge sword from in the alley.

"Sorry, Neo they just annoy them. If you can take this. "

I caught a pearl white gun , it looked alot like a Desert Eagle - but it was even bigger.  
Even with my current enhanced strength it was a job holding it.

* * *

Dante dodged a flying pizza pan that shattered a light , running up to Pis- Piza and swinging the sword.  
It cut through the right arm at Piza's 'elbow' , what looked like molten blood spraying out of the stump.  
What hit Dante didn't do anything to him , but what hit the surrounding walls sizzled and ate through it like acid.

_'I should just let Dante handle this. I can't even hold this gun - I guess it's only cause he's half-demon that he can._ _Its' way too heavy for me. '_

I watched awed as Dante dodged everything from a flying oven to a deadly speeding knife.

* * *

The pizza place was completely trashed (Windows and walls smashed , paint melted ) when Piza stopped attacking Dante.

"Good , you may have my Soul - use me to summon anything to help you in battle." the Pizza Demon said.

There was flash of blue light and then a pizza cutter covered in strange runes was floating in mid-air.  
Dante picked it up, "Well it doesn't look dangerous. I suppose it could be useful , Pisa the Devil."

I laughed as Smith walked into the shop, standing at the entrance and asked "What happended in here , my Neo."

"Oh, Smith you wouldn't believe what just happened. "

* * *

**Present time**

Dante, Smith and I walked out of the pizza place.

Smith says " I hope that nearly getting killed , made those idiotic things worth it.  
Love , I don't know how you stay that lean eating things like this."

"Easy, I do alot of other much more PLESANT things by myself. And then there's you. "  
I laughed as Smith grumbled about me , but pulled me into his side anyway.


	3. Sparring

_Author's Note:_ I will try to make this funny at times , but it will also be a mostly serious story.

Thanks to _Coolhamza_ for favouriting and alerting.

* * *

**Sparring**

Smith looked at Neo and Sparda - we had gone back to Neo and I's house.  
The Matrix's war was over and frankly Neo and I didn't care what anyone thought.  
_'We did what they wanted for over four versions of this damned place._  
_They can go to hell , this our time now besides Sparda.'_

The One and the Demon Hunter were eating that stupid pizza that could have gotten Neo killed.  
At least that Piza wasn't annoying, it was being used as a cutter - or possibly trying to steal Neo.

_' If Sparda tries anything , half-Devil or not I am going castrate him with Piza._  
_Snow-eyes or not - he could be doing it unconsciously._  
_Humph , Neo and his stupid phrasing sometimes I wish I was not so human like._  
_But then I wouldn't love him and I know that Neo would never cheat on me with Sparda.'_

* * *

Piza had started talking and was lamenting the fact that he could no - longer eat "His Beloved Pizza".  
Neo stared before he started laughing , I smiled at him and he moved slightly closer.  
I couldn't help wondering if Sparda existed , did half-Angels exist as well?

Two hours later , Neo and I were sparring as Sparda watched.  
He asks as Neo punches me in the face , "Why are you sparring ? ".  
I crashed into the floor and Neo stops concerned.  
_'My love , thats' going to get you killed if I am not around.'_

"Its what we do sometimes. Almost better than anything else.  
Smith can actually win when we fight , otherwise he likes me too much. "

* * *

Sparda laughed , I got up and threw him on the floor.  
Neo jumped on him and dis-armed the Half-devil.  
"No weapons on the sparring floor. Not even Pisa."

Neo and Sparda both laughed that , Neo half laying on him.  
Even I had to admit they made a very appealing picture.

Neo's short black-hair contrasting with Sparda's long white - hair.  
Pale skin contrasting with the Half-devils' tanned skin.  
The slim builds combining perfectly.

* * *

_'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Neo did cheat on me with him. As long as I was ... around for it. '_


	4. Demon Dog ?

**Demon Dog ?**

Dante opens his eyes, looks up from where he's laying on the couch as Neo and Smith walk past.

_' I wonder where their going?.'_I got up and followed them outside , they were standing on the sidewalk.

I heard their voices Smith was saying "I know you do not need to hear it, just be careful. "

Neo's reply " I always am. It's not my fault trouble finds me. "

"Trouble seems to find you as attractive as I do. "

Dante watches with _slight_ interest as Smith kisses Neo lightly.  
Smith turns and walks up the drive way as Neo walks away.

* * *

I asked "Where's Neo going ? "

Smith replies "His 'name' is Thomas. He is going to work. "

I rolled my eyes " Where's he work at then ? "

The A.I " The New York Police Department. "

" Isn't he supposed to be a Terrorist ? "

Smith gives me a sharp glare as we walked back inside the house.

* * *

His voice is darker, angrier "How do you know that Sparda ? "

" I saw it on a movie once. I think it was based on this dimension.  
Except it was a lot different I think , if they based it off here. "

" Sparda. How was it different ? "

I almost didn't want to answer him.  
" Neo was with Trinity for one thing. "

Dante chokes as suddenly the ice-eyed program has him pinned against the wall.  
Smith looked kinda, almost sort of looked bat shit insane.

"Do not ever mention her again. Otherwise half-Demon or not I will find a way to kill you. "

The Devil Hunter breaks the grip on his throat and quickly goes outside.

_'I'm gonna look for some Demons to hunt. I'm NOT running away from him.'_

He wanders through the city , wondering how it could be fake and feel so real.  
Scanning the ground for any Demon sign , I look up startled as a dog barked in front me.  
The huge black dog's eyes were red , it was cowering in fear.

* * *

Dante wonders_ 'Is that a Hell Hound ? What could it have to be afraid of ?'_

I found out a few seconds later. An even bigger Demonic dog.

Unsheathing Rebellion I asked "Doggy wanna play ? "  
The bigger one growls and lunges at me.

I dodged to the side , swinging Rebellion it cuts into fur and skin drawing blood.  
I slashed at its hind paw, the dogs' head swings around.  
I jumped onto its back , it barks and growls as I sheathed Rebellion and took out Ivory.

Shooting the Hell Hound in the back of its neck and head.  
Dante found himself suddenly flying thru the air as the Hound shook him off and ran away.

* * *

He slams into a hard body , then Neo's voice says " Alright , Dante ? "

"Ah, Neo are you aware you just scared off a huge HELL HOUND. "

_'Why was it scared of him ? Could he be a Were , a Vampire ?_  
_Something , heck maybe he could be a half-Angel ?'  
_Looking at Neo he raises an eyebrow.

"Me ? Scare off a Hell Hound ? I suppose it could happen."

The smaller Hell Hound barks and starts running around our feet.

* * *

"I'm thinking I should find a hotel room . So I don't bother you guys. "

" Why ? I think Smith actually likes you. He hardly likes anybody."

"Yeah , I think I pissed him off.  
I mentioned something about a movie being based off of your dimension ,how in it you were with Trinity. "

" Talking about her does that to him. You don't know what she did to me.

But I should be going , I'll see you around. "

Neo walks off leaving me alone with a playful Hell Hound at my feet.

* * *

_'Well , that was an interesting conversation. '_

I crouched down and petted the Hound  
"Well , what am I going to do with you ? "


	5. Murder

**Murder**

Neo shakes his head , hiding the weakest part of his 'Spiritual' / Higher self again.  
He walks out of the alley to the cruiser and gets in.

_'Thinking of myself as human all the time it's too dangerous._  
_Yesterday can NOT happen again. I forget what I actually am._  
_Forget who I am...who I used to be. Smith was right about 'delusions' but not humanity's._  
_My own delusions, I believed too long that I was human before I remembered.'_

My partner Jay Seelie was waiting , as he starts driving the gray eyed 'man' looks at me.  
I hated having to pretend that I was normal , we both did.  
The four millenia old brown-haired Fae Warrior asks "How'd it go ? Is he alright ? "

I shook my head " I drove the bigger 'Hound off . Apparently Dante mentioned Trinity to Smith."

Jay hums and says "That'll do it. Did you find any clue to how Dante got here yet ? "

"Come on Jay , he's only been here half a day, if that. Even I'm not that good.  
Beside's we've gotta focus on that , those murders not Dante. " I replied

* * *

_' I almost forgot about those too, damn it. Not only human murders but Mystical murders._  
_Not good at my job lately. Who am I kidding it __**ISN'T**__ my job __**anymore**__. _  
_It hasn't been for the longest time._  
_Even so , who's going to protect them when my family isn't here._  
_At least I'm decent as a Detective or so everybody tells me. '_

"Yeah, I'm just glad the media hasn't found out about them yet." Jay shakes his head

"But they will eventually and then the System'll be all over us.  
They don't know much about the Mystical , but they'll be angry about their energy 'losses' all the same.  
I thought it'd be better than this after what Smith and I did. " I replied already half resigned.

Twenty minutes of traffic later they pulled up to the station.  
Sure enough an Agents car was in the lot. I couldn't help wondering if they'd let us do our job.  
It was amazing in itself that the System had offered to let me have this job.

* * *

Jay and I walked in and headed up to reception.

Blond haired Mark sitting at the desk says

" Tom, Jay. Glad you two're back , Captain Shane wants you.  
A few FBI Agents are here waiting with the Captain . Good Luck. "

Walking thru the desk/cubicle forest and up to the office Jay and I stopped.  
The Agents were in there , the two detectives walked in.  
The light plain beige walled room looked crowded with 'people'.

The short , black-haired Captain Shane was an even older Fae than Jay.  
Shane had just turned over seven millenia old this june.  
Yet I was older than both the female and male Fae Warriors put together.  
Shane looked relieved to see us as the Agents turned on us.

* * *

I'd never seen these Agents before , they all had blond hair.

_'All the Agents I've ever seen before this had dark hair either brown , dark red or black._  
_Never blond before '_, because of this they seemed even creepier than the others.  
To I who was used to dealing with 'impossible' beings, used to causing miracles and disasters.

"Anderson. Or rather Detective Anderson isn't it ?" the tallest says, condescending tone and all.

I couldn't help a glare. I didn't use that name anymore.  
The System had offered me a new 'life' after they'd destroyed it again.  
I had taken it to get away from the bad memories and a new name.  
Thomas Ama that was my name now, two of so many names.

"They call me Detective Ama. _'No' _Thank you Agent ... ?"

" My name is Agent Bird. These are Agents Samson and Mort. "

* * *

_'A bird, a bible and an Agent literally called 'death' . Wow System's getting creative._  
_Is that a bad thing or a really bad thing? '_

Captain Shane says  
" I told Agent Bird that we could handle the murders. Human and Mystic both.  
He doesn't think we can , he wants to take over the investigation. "

The room darkens and wind howls outside as I thought

_'How the hell does Bird think he can handle ancient beings ?_  
_Ancient beings that hid in other realms for over six hundred years?_  
_Even they're being murdered. He's probably not even a month old in human terms._  
_Bird can't take over, he doesn't know how to handle it. '_

* * *

Then Jay snarls , as in the first of many Higher Realms the Warrior's teeth sharpened.  
His pupils turned into green slits and his irises turning black flecked with orange.

" You don't have any psychic abilities or knowledge of the Old world.  
Shane and I do. You don't Bird, even Tom has psychic abilities.  
How can you do better than us leading this case ? "

_' If Agents could See the Higher Realms would they freak out ?_  
_Hmm can they See it like some humans or the Half's like Dante ? '_

Agent Bird doesn't answer Jay's question.

Then either Agent Samson or Mort says , reasonably

"After what we have done it makes sense that you wouldn't trust us.  
But we can agree that the murders need to stop."

Shane breaks in " Seelie , Ama go home. We can finish working this out tomorrow. "  
When I go to protest the Captain shakes her head , Jay and I turned opening the door.  
We walked out and to our desks , nearly everyone else was gone by now.

* * *

I saved computer reports and shut it down.  
I locked up old paper reports and picked up my back-pack.

"Tom do you want a ride home ? It's supposed to rain soon. " my partner asks.

I shook my head "No , Jay I'll walk. I'll be fine. "

Jay walked with me outside , I left him at his car and started the twenty-minute walk home.  
Ten minutes later dark clouds rolled in and it started to pour rain with a single rumble of thunder.

_'Wow , they actually want to help._  
_The worlds must be ending and I didn't know ?_  
_Figured even with what... happened , someone would have told me._  
_Maybe we'll be able to stop them ... maybe I'll finally... .'_

Angry voices filled the air around me.  
My family's voices calling the first name I'd ever had.  
The name I no longer deserved after what I had done.  
_'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'_

I shook my head and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Slammed the door shut and the angry voices finally stopped.  
Smith walks into the entrance from the living room.

"Are you alright Neo ? "

I nodded "Yeah, Smith I'm fine.  
Just a murder case Jay and I are working on... with the System.  
What happened with Dante this morning ? I ran into him earlier. "

My love briefly raises an eyebrow before saying  
" Tell me about it later love. As for Sparda.  
Well he mentioned Trinity, and I ... told him not to anymore."

I put my back-pack in the closet before going up to the bedroom.  
Then putting my gun, badge and cell on the bedside table.  
No more interruptions for me tonight.  
I went back downstairs , into the living room and fell onto the couch.

* * *

_'We'll stop the murders. No matter how long it takes._  
_I'll stop it, I'll make up for what I did. Eventually.'_


End file.
